


Kill of The Night

by MelodyRose (ThatGirlWithTheHairPins)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Femdom, Kinda Sane!Ramsay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1968987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGirlWithTheHairPins/pseuds/MelodyRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ramsay just wants to get his kicks.So he does,in a very unlikely place with a very unlikely girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill of The Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Safeword Is Proudwing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1830790) by [aunt_zelda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/pseuds/aunt_zelda). 



> Oh geez.  
> First of I'm sorry for this horrible excuse for a fic.But I read "The Safeword is Proudwing" by aunt_zelda and just had to do it!
> 
> OK a few things about this fic-Yes,The Satin Palace is canon.But in the books it's a brothel in Braavos. But for this story it's a legal BDSM spot run by Petyr Baelish.
> 
> Ramsay isn't as cuckoos for coco puffs as much as he usually is,but some of that disturbing behavior is still there.
> 
> Thoughts will look like this- /etc/

Ramsay was frustrated.

Sexually,since his soon-to-be ex wife Jeyne had left him days ago (And for Theon fucking Greyjoy,no less) for supposed "Physical and Emotional abuse" (He didn't even hit her that hard,and only screamed at her when she deserved it) and he hadn't gotten laid since,and in general,since his douchebag father didn't think that an impending divorce was reason enough for at least a week long break from work.

"Your personal life had better not effect your work" Roose had told him with that same stoic and slightly disappointed look he always had."I told you not to marry that woman in the first place"

Even when his life was falling apart,the man tormented him.

And so the first Monday in February found Ramsay sitting in his desk at Dreadfort, inc.Toying with his laptop and mindlessly signing paperwork he didn't care about and browsing through gory torture porn when his friend and secretary Violet walked in with the same pitying gaze she seemed set on giving Ramsay as of late.

"Hello love!" she greeted loudly,and Ramsay winced."How are things on the homefront ?"

Ramsay set his jaw. "Do you want the truth or the version I gave my father?"  
~¥~

Work had been hell. As it always was whenever he worked with his father,ever since the death "Accidental" death of his brother Domeric,the man had been set on making Ramsay,the son he always ignored,the kind of man Domeric had once been.That meant buying him a new apartment in the city,practically burning his old wardrobe and trying to get rid of his girlfriend,Jeyne,a former maid.

To be honest,the only reason he'd even married her was to piss of Roose, plus to keep some resemblance of control of his old life.It didn't even matter now,since she'd ran off with a Greyjoy and took half of his things with her.

The rotten bitch.

But there had been one silver lining in the whole horrid day.His dear Violet had given him the number of an establishment she used to work for.

"Companionship" she had said with a wink,making him think it was far more than she let on.Figuring he had nothing else left to lose,he'd called the number at his lunch break,finding out it was a BDSM establishment called The Silken Palace,and it was ran by none other than Petyr Baelish.

In hindsight,he should have known.His father had once called the man _"A miserable pimp with his claws in every business from Westeros to Essos."_ Ramsay hadn't taken the pimp part of the rant seriously,but was starting to see he should have.  
~¥~  
He'd made his appointment for Friday at 6:00 p.m,A time usually reserved for working on buying and selling company stock, but with all he'd been through he figured he deserved a break.

And so Friday found him sitting in a surprisingly comfortable chair in a surprisingly normal looking building. he wasn't sure what he'd been expecting, maybe a seedy underground spot? Or gaudy neon lights advertising **"Girls Girls Girls"** he really wasn't sure with Baelish.

"Ah,Mr.Bolton" speak of the devil.Petyr swept into the room with a sneaky smile,a gorgeous white haired woman with searing violet eyes followed behind him in red and black latex. Ramsay assumed she was for him until a slightly older man swept past him with a muttered "Khaleesi" and followed her back down the hall.

"Please follow me" Baelish said,still smirking at him.He stood and followed him through a red-lit hallway before stopping in front of a door and turning to him,smile completely gone.

" Ah.I've heard of your previous _indiscretions_ ,and if you hurt this girl in anyway" He paused."You know what will happen" Ramsay rolled his eyes,bite one prostitute and suddenly you're on everyone's shitlist. "Yes I know,you'll ruin me,can we get to it?"

The smile was back."Of course"

He knocked on the door and almost immediately, a woman opened the door.She was cute,Ramsay thought indifferently.She didn't look like a stereotypical Dominatrix at all.She was dressed in a white and yellow sundress and had on pink lipstick.

He internally sighed. _"Looks like this'll be a bust"_

The woman eyes him with a slight suspicion as Petyr introduced them."Ramsay meet Roslin,Roslin meet Ramsay.She's new,so be gentle with her" Ramsay scoffed as he was pushed into the room "Remember what I told you" Petyr said ominously before shutting the door,leaving him alone with Roslin.Said woman sank gracefully into a faux leather chair and eyed him slightly nervously.

"D-do you want anything...specific?" Great.A stuttering dominatrix is just what he wanted.

"No"

She relaxed slightly. "Anything you want me not to do?" He thought about this, and decided he was up of anything...except.

"Nothing having to do with anything going up my ass" That was a line he wasn't ready to cross.The woman across from him smiled a bit./It's a beautiful smile/ he thought to himself."And please watch my right knee.(There had been a fight with Greyjoy after he found out exactly Ramsay was putting Jeyne through.)

Roslin nodded."Alright, please follow me and let me get dressed and we'll get started."  
~¥~  
Ramsay waited in the large,dimmed room for Roslin to make an appearance.The left wall was covered in hooks,on those hooks were an assortment of handcuffs,paddles,whips,gags,collars,and leashes.The right wall had what appeared to be a large X,with restraints for the arms and legs.He found it hard to believe the shy,stuttering girl he'd seen earlier was a dominatrix of any sort.

The door opened behind him and he whipped around,his mouth falling open.It was Roslin.

At least he thought it was.

In place of the almost virginal girl he'd seen earlier, The type of girl he'd been expecting strutted into the room with confidence. She was wearing tight leather pants,a white corset with grey lacing and black over the knee boots.Her curly hair had been pulled into a tight ponytail and her pink lipstick had been replaced with a deep red.

He nearly melted.

"Get rid of the clothes" she said impatiently,red lips curling into a distasteful sneer.

He loved women in red lipstick.

"Now!" She ordered,"Before I do it for you."

Ramsay went to it immediately, almost tearing his shirt in his haste.One he was in only his boxers,Roslin began to circle him,kicking him in the back once she was behind him,her heel digging into the small of his back."Get moving"

She directed him to the X he'd been eyeing earlier and forced him to face the wall,locking his arms and legs in place with the restraining leather straps."Since it's your first time here,I'm going to let you pick what I hit you with,Paddle,Cane,or Riding Crop?." He turned his head the best he could in order to face her.

"Crop"

"Excuse me?'' She hissed in anger,and he suddenly ran the rules in his head.

_Rule 1~All doms are to be called Ma'am or Mistress until stated otherwise"_

"Crop,Ma'am" he corrected.

"Good" she clicked her tongue and began pacing in a short line behind him."We're going to do 20,and every time you don't count,I'm adding 10 more,understood? "

"Understood,Ma'am''

The first hit came unexpectedly, and he hissed out a shaky breath.'One,ma'am"

The session went on like that for a while,Roslin reigned merciless blows on his back,thighs,and ass,by the time they got to 25 he felt as if he was going to collapse.Even though the pain did nothing to soften his cock."Ma'am, I think I'm going to..." Roslin interrupted him with a stern "Don't you dare-keep counting and I'll think about it."

"26 ma'am" he said,gritting his teeth.  
"27 ma'am''  
"28 ma'am "  
"29 ma'am"  
"Ah...30 ma'am"

He breathed heavily as Roslin stopped whipping him and ran a gloved hand over his stinging back."Good boy'' she said softly "You can come now",And as if his body was waiting for her command,he came hard all over the wall in front of him as Roslin reached up to release him from the wall.

He stumbled slightly and she moved to catch him." Easy now love" she said,wrapping her arm around his waist,"Come on I'll help you get dressed"  
~¥~  
He stood at the door a few minutes later as Roslin had reverted back to her pre-dom behavior. "D-did you like it?" She asked,rounded cheeks stained pink.If he could move his arms without then shaking,he'd cuff her over the head for such a foolish question.

"You were adequate" he said curtly.

Roslin tilted her head to the right,chestnut locks curling over her shoulders in an attractive way."Only adequate?" She suddenly reached out to grab his tie,a seductive smirk on her face Pulling him forward,she bit his earlobe before whispering."I suppose I'll have to try harder next time"

His pants tightened uncomfortably over his crotch."Yes I suppose so"

"Same time next week" she demanded before slamming the door in his face.He turned around and found himself looking at Jaime Lannister coming out of the room next door,shirtless and bruised with a tall,short haired blonde barking orders at him before shutting the door.

'Jaime?'' He asked in shock.What was the CEO of Lannister Industries doing at a BDSM club?.

The blonde whipped around,eyes widening when he saw Ramsay. "Bolton" he said, voice giving away nothing.He was about to respond when a door down the hall opened and a dark haired man was thrown out in only his underwear.The words "You know nothing,Jon Snow!" echoing behind him.

"Jon Snow!?" Jaime and Ramsay yelled out in unison,causing said man to whip his head towards them and blush at his state of undress."Ummm.Hello,funny seeing you here."

Ramsay shook his head,this was all too fucked up.He took a step in the opposite direction towards the exit."We won't speak of this" he said and the two men behind him echoed "Never" with mutual looks of understanding, the three went their separate ways.  
~¥~  
It wasn't until later that night when Ramsay was undressing for bed that he noticed the black elbow length glove in his pocket.

He smiled to himself as he pulled a folded piece of paper from inside of it.

Had a lot of fun today.Next time we should totally take the Paddle for a ride. Sweet dreams! ~Roslin ♥

**Author's Note:**

> OH GOD I'M SORRY!
> 
> I really am,I have no idea how to properly portray a dominatrix,but I tried my best.


End file.
